Lead Me to the End
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: It was the only option. They had no choice


**Title:** Lead Me to the End

**Author:** Angel Leviathan

**Spoilers:** Existence of Ronon Dex?

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis, characters, concept, etc, aren't mine.

**Notes:** The idea for this came to me during an Egyptology lecture on Amarna. I don't even remember what triggered it, but there you go.

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the small balcony of an outcrop above the 'Gate room, gazing sadly about her. The city darkened, only dim lights still glowing faintly on walls and consoles, ready for another sleep. Even longer than the one it had endured before. She was the only one still standing in the command centre, reluctant to leave, furiously depressed that she was having to say goodbye to the beautiful city she had loved to call her home. But it was the only option. They had no choice. They had fought as well as they could, defended their city to the end; evacuation was the last resort, to save as many lives as possible. And destroying Atlantis was the only option. Perhaps if she were only saying goodbye to the city, the pain might have been bearable. As it was, the agony threatened to overwhelm her, though no trace of such thoughts slipped through into her expression. 

"Elizabeth!"

Time to go. She took one last, long, look at the command centre, back toward her office, out toward the balcony, and broke into a jog, increasing in speed as she ran down the steps leading to the 'Gate. She came to an abrupt halt as she found herself face to face with John Sheppard.

He was staying behind.

Oh, she had given him hell about it. Had cursed him, called him every derogatory name under the sun, screamed and shouted at him to stop being so bloody minded that it had to be him. Remotes could be used, timers set, links activated, anything, nobody had to stay behind to die with the city. But he was just as stubborn as she was and had given her hell right back. She could order him all she liked, but short of physically having him hauled through the 'Gate, she was stuck. And such action would have only lost her his respect, something she wanted to retain whether she was going to lose him or not. He wouldn't take no for an answer. And wouldn't let her stay with him. Declared her life was more important than his, that she was worth more to Earth alive than he would be. Stupid man. Stupid, stubborn, selfless man.

"You don't have to do this."

"Somebody has to."

"We've been through that."

"Yes, we have."

"Elizabeth?" Rodney McKay stood one step short of the 'Gate, not making eye contact with her, and certainly not looking at John. They might have had their differences over the years, but he too had made his feelings on the staying behind plan quite patronisingly clear.

Teyla stood beside him, Ronon by her side. Both stared at the floor, hiding their eyes. Each of them had said their goodbyes and knew they weren't emotionally capable of another repeat performance, if only because it meant they might throw aside the whole plan and stay.

"We have to go," Ronon stated.

Elizabeth nodded, not breaking eye contact with John, "I know." She was silent and allowed him to walk her the remaining steps to the 'Gate. She glanced back at their three companions and nodded for them to get to safety, thankful when they did no more than cast a sorrowful gaze in John's direction, some half-hearted smiles of farewell, before complying.

"…I inputted my code," she sighed, unable to think of anything else to say that wouldn't leave him with the image of her in tears.

"Thanks. I thought it'd help," John tried a smile along with the joke.

She shook her head, "John-"

"Elizabeth," he took hold of her by the shoulders, "Don't," he insisted, "We've said our goodbyes. Its been an honour to serve under your command and I wouldn't have missed out on this trip for the world. Or galaxy. However many of them there are out there. Now I just want to see you safe."

Elizabeth exhaled slowly and nodded, once. She stepped forward on tiptoes and hugged him tightly to her for a moment, eyes closed. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tighter, "Goodbye, John," she untangled herself from him, taking a deep breath as she suddenly gave him one almighty shove back through the 'Gate. She didn't get to see the startled expression on his face. The wormhole disengaged a few seconds later, leaving her staring at the metal ring in the darkness.

He never even saw it coming.

She knew he would be cursing her to high heaven back in the SGC. That she could deal with. That meant he was still alive. But losing her best friend and the city she loved was too much to bear. She hadn't even intended to send him home until she'd met him at the 'Gate. She couldn't live with the guilt, the heartache of knowing what she'd done if she'd left him behind. She already had too many lives lost on her conscience. His might have tipped her over the edge.

But it wasn't just the thought of losing him that had made her do it.

Captains went down with their ships.

Commanders died with their men.

Elizabeth Weir would die with her city.

_Her city._

Elizabeth abruptly turned on her heel away from the 'Gate, trotting back up the steps to the command centre. On reaching the laptop sitting atop one of the consoles, she typed in the second code required to bring about the end of Atlantis. His code. She'd never told him she knew it. Perhaps because she had never intended to use it until that moment. She set the timer for sixty seconds and turned away from the computer. Elizabeth walked back to stand on the outcropping, surveying her territory for the last time. She folded her arms across her chest and smiled faintly.

She had company in the next few seconds. Several Wraith, already aware the city was empty. Except for her, of course.

"We know you have explosive devices hidden around the city. Disarm them now," one demanded, weapon aimed at her.

She tilted her head and smirked at then, knowing the smirk alone would have done John proud, "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you will die if you don't."

Elizabeth Weir shrugged and glared down at her enemy, narrowing her eyes, "I'm going to die anyway. And so are you. Find yourselves another city, gentleman, because this one's taken. And its _mine_."

The city of Atlantis exploded.

**Fin**


End file.
